


Legos

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magnus, why are Max's and Refael's toys still all over the floor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legos

Alec was exhausted when he returned from home from hunting. It was nearly two in the morning before he was able to come home and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with Magnus and not move for the next several hours. He set his boots by the door, too tired to take care of them before walking further into the apartment.

He didn't bother with any lights, just make his way through the dark by memory alone. What he wasn't expecting was the sudden spike of pain when he set his foot down on the floor near the living room area. He bite back a curse, kicking aside the offending object and moving on. He would have a talk with Magnus in the morning about remembering to clean up their children's toys.

He got closer to the bedroom and this time, the shouted, 'fuck!' couldn't be helped before he tripped and fell to his knees, landing on even more legos. 

The commotion must have woken Magnus, as their bedroom door was thrown open and the room lit up, revealing the mess of toys all over the floor. "Alexander!" Magnus helped his boyfriend up, hands moving by habit to check for any injuries as he always did after Alec returned from a hunt. "Oh Alexander."

"Magnus, why are Max's and Refael's toys still all over the floor?" Alec hissed through gritted teeth. "Haven't we talked about this? The boys need to clean up their mess before bed."

"I meant to clean it up, I swear," Magnus said, snapping his fingers so all the toys disappeared off the floor. "It was late, the kids didn't want to go to bed, they wanted to wait up for you. I fell asleep on the couch and must have forgotten. I'm so sorry, my darling. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alec said, brushing off Magnus' hands. "Just please remember to have the toys cleaned up before I come home from a late night hunt?" He walked into the bedroom and set aside his bow and quiver, before shrugging off his jacket with a groan. "Until our sons, I never would have dreamed that legos could be just as dangerous as hunting demons."

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. "I will be sure to make sure their toys are cleaned up so this doesn't happen again." He wrapped his arms around Alec and stood on his tiptoes for a kiss. "I'm glad you're home though, and I'm sure our boys will happy to see daddy. They were so sad you missed dinner."

"I know. I hate missing time with them, but I'm always home for breakfast at least." He kissed Magnus back before shedding the rest of his clothes and crawling into bed, sighing softly as he sunk into the silk sheets. "I'm so tired."

Magnus joined him in bed and wrapped his arms around him. "Then sleep. I'll make sure the boys are quiet so you can sleep."

"Don't worry about it," Alec yawned. "If they missed me as much as you said, then I think I'm going to wake up to them jumping on the bed." He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "Night, Magnus."

"Goodnight, Alexander," Magnus said with a kiss.


End file.
